


Reflection

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Illusions, Mirrors, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Mirror mirror, why won't you let me hide from me?Marinette does not punch a mirror.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts).



> First line of summary comes from "Mirror Mirror" off the RWBY soundtrack. It fits too gosh darn well for a fic about mirrors.
> 
> For the Miraculous Fan works fulfil a prompt event. Prompt by Leo:
> 
> Fu, “Marinette...here you will find manifestations of your frustrations, your fears, the things that you hate the most. If you are to master the Ladybug miraculous, you must overcome them all.”
> 
> He is stunned to see Marinette attack the mirror first, smashing it until it’s nothing but dust. And when she stands up, she’s in tears.
> 
> I took some liberties with this.

When Marinette walks into the room, she notices all the differences between the room she normally walks into when visiting Master Fu — and the room that she’s in now. The ground doesn’t feel quite solid, and the air has a sense of magic flowing through it.

“Marinette,” Master Fu says, but she can’t see him — “here you will find manifestations of your frustrations, your fears, the things you hate the most. If you are to master the Ladybug Miraculous, you must overcome all of them.”

She looks around the room, and lunges for the mirror.

Instead of shattering when she punches it, it fades away in a glimpse of orange smoke.

She wants to cry. But the tears do not come to her.

Master Fu, with the Fox Miraculous, looks stunned. “Marinette?”

“I’m okay,” she tells Master Fu. “I’m  _ fine.” _

“This was merely an illusion, but if you would like something a little more real for your catharsis, I have a punching bag in the basement.”

She shakes her head. “That isn’t going to help me.”

“What will, then? You must overcome whatever your problem may be.”

“I’m  _ fine,”  _ Marinette declares. “I’m dealing with it. I’m okay.”

“Dealing with it is not the same. You must actively confront your issue, only then will you find peace.”

“Punching a mirror isn’t going to help me, I know that — but it’s the closest I can get to doing that to myself.”

“Marinette, hurting yourself is bad.”

“I  _ know that!  _ I know that, and I want to do it  _ because  _ of that! I don’t deserve better, I* shouldn’t have any better than that anyways. I can’t do most of the things I want. I deserve to feel pain. I deserve to be hurt.”

“No, you don’t, Marinette!” Tikki phases through her purse to face her. “You don’t deserve to feel hurt. You don’t deserve pain.  _ No one does.  _ Least of all you.”

“I…” Marinette looks down. “You don’t think  _ anyone  _ deserves pain?”

“That’s what compassion means. I understand that you don’t feel great about yourself, but you don’t deserve to hurt yourself. What do you think you’ve done to deserve it?”

“I’m a disappointment to my friends. I can’t really speak to how they feel, but I feel like I disappoint them every time I make the right decision. I can’t commit to my feelings, I disappoint Luka when I choose Adrien, I disappoint Chat when I choose Adrien, and I feel like I’m just…dragging them along. I don’t deserve how much they’ve been accommodating to me and my confusion. There’s just no….nothing that I’ve done to get as good of a life as I’ve gotten. As much fortune…”

“Marinette, you never…” Tikki looks a little sad.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I never wanted anyone to be concerned for me. I don’t need their concern. I don’t deserve their help.”

Marinette has never had a particularly high self-esteem. She’s been helped with that, encouraged by Alya and Chat Noir and the rest of the class — but Chloe has done a beating to her self-esteem, and in a way being Ladybug has too.

“Marinette, I must say that I can’t let you go on like this. You should see a therapist.”

“But I can’t  _ talk  _ to a professional about being Ladybug! What would they say? What would they do? Would doctor-patient confidentiality be at risk because technically I am putting myself in danger by being Ladybug? Will I have to give up my Miraculous?”

“I don’t think…”

“You don’t know!” Marinette snaps.

“Marinette, enough!” Tikki rarely puts her foot down on anything. “You should try.”

“And what about my parents? How will I tell them that I need therapy? They’re the ones that have to pay for it.”

“Talk to them, Marinette. You would be surprised how much you can say without actually telling.” Master Fu places a hand on her shoulder. She looks away from him.

“I don’t know if I can,” she whispers. “I don’t know what words I should say, because I’ve never been able to. Even now, the only reason is because I  _ acted  _ first.”

“You acted first, yes, but since then you have spoken with eloquence, and the majority of what you have said is not applicable to solely Ladybug. You do many other things that it can be any of them. Just let your parents do the choosing on what exactly you speak of, and you may just be allowed.”

“You can do this, Marinette!” Tikki chirps.

She can at least believe in herself.

* * *

They eat dinner on the couch, watching the evening news together.

“Maman? Papa? I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Marinette?” Maman speaks first.

“I...would like to see a therapist.”

Papa looks shocked briefly, but they both nod. “That’s fine. We can work together to find one that suits your needs.”

“Thank you.” She pulls both of them into a hug. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because if you think you need it, we’re willing to give it to you.”

“Thank you,” Marinette says again.

She can’t believe that she’s actually going. And she didn’t have to tell them anything. Nothing at all.

The thing is, finding a doctor was not easy. The conversation was, but afterwards…

And, of course...there are other complications.

* * *

“I have something I would like to tell you,” she tells Chat Noir one night. They don’t patrol often outside akuma attacks, but if one calls the other will answer.

“You do?” He seems so hopeful, and she feels bad that it isn’t what he would like to hear from her.

“I’m going to see a therapist because of self-esteem issues.”

He looks a little stunned, but he smiles. “I’m glad you’re getting help. You deserve to feel good about yourself.”

“I would offer for you to come with me, but I don’t know how that would work. I know you have your own problems that are separate from mine, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’ll never make me uncomfortable. But I don’t think my father would allow me to go to therapy anyways.”

“I’m glad you’re being supportive of me.”

“I’ll always be here to support you, because I know you’ll be there for me.”

“Every time,” she says, offering her pinky — a promise without saying the words. He accepts it, and they link pinkies just long enough to affirm the promise. “I’m probably going to tell my therapist about Ladybug.”

“You...are? Aren’t you afraid?”

“She’s a  _ therapist.  _ They generally know how to handle their emotions in a healthy manner. And doctor-patient confidentiality is a thing.”

“Okay. I hope you picked the right person.”

“I hope I did too.”

* * *

The first appointment arrives. She brings Tikki with her, as proof. It might not come up, but that is part of why she is attending therapy.

The waiting room makes her feel anxious, but when they call her name she feels relieved. She’s escorted into the doctor’s office, sitting down at the desk.

“You’re Marinette?”

“Yes,” she answers. “Dr. Corbin, is it?” The dark-haired woman nods in response.

“So, Marinette, why are you here?”

“I have issues with self-esteem that were recently brought to attention by a friend of mine, who encouraged me to come. After talking to my parents, we decided that you were the best option for me.”

“I’m glad. Feel free to just...talk. I will ask questions, but I do not wish to prod too much.”

Marinette takes a deep breath. “Let me start with this. I am Ladybug. And to prove it: Tikki, spots on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please join the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) if you're interested in participating in events such as this challenge, as well as meet a growing community of fellow content creators in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom!
> 
> Follow me elsewhere online, if you want:  
> alto-tenure - main Tumblr  
> the-river-of-light - visual art Tumblr  
> beunforgotten - writing Tumblr  
> riverofliight - Twitter


End file.
